La Nouvelle Terre
by Demetra83
Summary: Sam avoue ses sentiments à Jack et se demande si ceux du colonel sont toujours réciproques.
1. Chapter 1

Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam, action.  
Saison : 7 juste après "Heros", Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est morte. Certains personnages des saisons 9 et 10 peuvent apparaître.

Résumé : Sam avoue ses sentiments à Jack et se demande si ceux du colonel sont toujours réciproques.  
Note : Cette idée m'est venue grâce à mes promenades sur la plage, suite à mon déménagement. Les descriptions des paysages correspondent au littoral de Guyane Française, où je réside.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM, ainsi qu'à la Warner, pour mes invités. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

**INTRODUCTION**

Quand ma meilleure amie, le docteur Janet Fraiser est morte, j'ai eu peur que mon supérieur, le colonel Jack O'Neill n'ait été gravement blessé.  
J'ai pris conscience à ce moment précis que je l'aimais vraiment et que je voulais partager sa vie. Je suis allée le trouver et je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Il a tenté de me repousser, prétextant que j'avais un homme dans ma vie mais j'ai vite balayé cet argument. Il m'a demandé un temps de réflexion, pour y voir plus clair et faire le point sur ses propres sentiments. J'ai demandé quelques jours au général Hammond, pour ne pas voir le colonel et l'influencer. Je voulais surtout trouver une solution au cas où il me rejetterait. J'ai fait mon jardinage, rompu avec mon petit ami, mis à jour ma lessive et mon repassage, pas forcément dans cet ordre. Je décidais finalement que si le colonel O'Neill ne voulait pas partager ma vie, je prendrais un poste de recherche en Zone 51.

Voilà où j'en étais dans ma vie quand on frappa à ma porte. J'avais passé une commande de livres sur internet et vu l'heure, je pensais que c'était ma livraison.  
J'ouvris la porte et trouvais le colonel sur le seuil.  
_-"Bonjour mon colonel"_ dis-je en m'effaçant, pour le laisser entrer. Je ne lui demandais pas le motif de sa visite, je le connaissais déjà. Je commençais à trembler et mon cœur me faisait mal tant il cognait fort dans ma poitrine.  
_-"Carter, je ne vous dérange pas ?"_ demanda-t-il avec ce visage fermé que je lui connaissais si bien. Il avait de mauvaises nouvelles et je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal.  
_-"Non monsieur, je faisais un peu de rangement"_ répondis-je.  
_-"Bien, je n'interromps rien de crucial alors."_  
Je lui proposais un café, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Je le laissais faire le tour des photos dans le salon pendant que je faisais réchauffer deux tasses. Je mis du sucre et du lait dans mon café et lui donnais le sien, tel quel.  
Il me remercia et but une gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage. Sentant que mes jambes ne me porteraient plus très longtemps, je m'assis sur le canapé et lui, sur un fauteuil, à ma droite. Comme moi, il posa sa tasse sur la table basse.  
_-"Carter... Sam, je ne sais pas par où commencer..."_  
_-"Hum, je pense que j'ai saisi, merci d'être venu me parler en personne. Je ne vous retiens pas"_ dis-je en levant pour le raccompagner.  
Je n'avais pas la force d'entendre ses mots et pourtant, je savais que si je ne l'entendais pas de sa bouche, je penserais toujours que j'avais une chance. Il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'attirer à lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié. Il voulait me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter mais c'était trop dur. J'arrachais mon bras de sa poigne et le repoussais avec mes deux mains sur son torse.  
_-"Sam, tu n'as pas compris, je t'aime !"_ me dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Mes bras sont retombés le long de mon corps et je le regardais intensément. Ses yeux marron, habituellement rieurs, malicieux ou ironiques, me fixaient avec tout le sérieux dont cet homme était capable.  
_-"Sam, je t'aime ! Je veux être avec toi mais avec tout ce qui nous attend avec Anubis je ne veux pas que nous quittions le SGC. Je ne sais pas comment être avec toi, alors que j'en meurs d'envie."_  
Alors que je me tenais debout devant lui, mes jambes ont arrêté de supporter mon poids. J'ai dû m'asseoir sur le canapé pour ne pas me trouver mal.  
_-"Sam !"_ me dit-il, s'accroupissant entre mes jambes, sur le sol du salon. _"ça va ?"_  
_-"Oui monsieur, merci."_  
_-"Ne m'appelle pas monsieur !"_  
_-"Pardon mon colonel"_ répondis-je, en bon soldat.  
_-"Sam, on est en train de parler de nous, appelle-moi Jack bon sang !"_  
Je levais la tête vers lui et fronçais les sourcils.  
_-"Bon, on doit trouver une solution et j'ai besoin de tes capacités intellectuelles, après tout, c'est toi le cerveau du groupe !"_ me dit Jack.  
Je lui souris et nous sommes restés à nous contempler pendant un moment qui m'a semblé durer des heures, mais de merveilleuses heures. L'horloge que le colonel avait dans l'estomac nous rappela à la réalité et je lui ai proposé de déjeuner avec moi. J'ai préparé des hamburgers maison pendant qu'il faisait la vinaigrette pour la salade.  
Nous avons déjeuné et parlé de beaucoup de choses mais pas de nous ni du SGC. Il a fait la vaisselle pendant que j'essuyais et rangeais. Une fois terminé, il attrapa le torchon que je tenais et m'attira à lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et déposa ses lèvres chaudes et tentatrices sur les miennes. Après quelques secondes, j'ai senti sa langue me caresser et j'entrouvris la bouche pour que ma langue rejoigne la sienne. Ce baiser a été le plus formidable de ma vie. Jack me faisait me sentir bien, féminine et désirable. Il déplaça ses mains et les posa de chaque côté de ma tête, au niveau de mes oreilles et m'embrassa encore. Je déposais le torchon que je tenais toujours. Il me prit ensuite par la taille et m'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa nuque, tout en le caressant avec mes doigts. J'adorais passer mes mains dans ses cheveux.  
_-"Jack, on n'a toujours pas de plan"_ dis-je, en essayant d'adopter une respiration normale.  
_-"On s'en fout, pas besoin de plan !"_ répondit Jack, en partant à la découverte de ma gorge.  
_-"Mais c'est toi qui es arrivé avec cette idée !"_ m'écriais-je, d'une voix rendue différente par ses caresses.  
_-"C'était une idée de merde, comme beaucoup de celles qui me passent par la tête !"_ dit-il en souriant.  
_-"Je reprends le boulot demain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?"_  
_-"Ah ça y est, ton brillant cerveau s'est remis en marche !"_ me dit-il au creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.  
Je tirais sur son t-shirt pour lui retirer et caresser son torse. Il plongea son regard au plus profond du mien, me faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait mais me laissant le choix de franchir la ligne ou pas. J'hésitais.  
_-"Sam, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête. Si tu ne veux pas enfreindre la loi, il vaudrait mieux en rester là"_ dit-il d'une voix calme et douce.  
Une larme s'échappa d'un de mes yeux, il l'essuya sur ma joue de son pouce.  
_-"Chut, ne pleure pas. Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ça et nous en reparlerons demain, d'accord ?"_  
Comme je refusais de le laisser partir, j'ai secoué la tête.  
_-"Non ? Pourquoi cela ?"_  
_-"Reste avec moi..."_ implorais-je.  
_-"D'accord ma douce"_ répondit Jack, incapable de me refuser quoi que ce soit.  
Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la journée à parler des options s'offrant à nous et nous revenions toujours au même point : rester ensemble en essayant de ne pas nous faire prendre. J'ai préparé le dîner et nous sommes montés regarder un film dans mon lit. Notre première nuit a été magique. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, nous sommes resté allongés l'un contre l'autre, au chaud sous ma couette. Nous avons parlé une bonne partie de la nuit et nous sommes finalement endormis au petit matin.  
_-"Sam, ma puce, lèves-toi ou tu vas être en retard"_ me dit-il en me caressant le dos. J'étais couchée sur le ventre, le drap remonté jusqu'à mes fesses. Je grognais car ses caresses me réveillaient certes mais ne me donnaient pas envie de me lever.  
Il est parti avant moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés en salle de briefing plus tard, avec le reste de l'équipe. Le général nous avait convoqués pour une réunion exceptionnelle.  
_-"Sam, tu es en retard ce matin !"_ remarqua Daniel Jackson, en jetant un œil à sa montre.  
_-"Daniel, depuis quand tu surveilles mes allées et venues ? Et en quoi ça te concerne ?"_  
_-"Excuses-moi Sam, je voulais détendre l'atmosphère... Habituellement c'est Jack le retardataire."_  
L'arrivée du général Hammond me dispensa de lui répondre.  
_-"Bon, comme vous le savez sans doute, notre nouveau président vient de prendre ses fonctions et il m'a fait passer une note. Il veut un comportement exemplaire de la part de tous les officiers de cette base. Pas d'exception ou de passe-droit. Suis-je clair ?"_ demanda Hammond, nous fixant le colonel et moi.  
Jack demanda l'autorisation de parler et Hammond l'y autorisa.  
_-"Mon général, pourquoi vous nous dites ça à nous en particulier ?"_  
_-"Parce que j'ai passé trois jours avec le président, en vidéo-conférence, à reprendre tous les rapports de mission de cette base avec lui et il a compris que certains officiers au SGC partageaient des sentiments. Bien qu'à ma connaissance, personne ne soit passé outre, je vais mettre tout le monde en garde ici. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?"_  
_-"Non monsieur"_ dis-je en même temps que le colonel.  
Le général nous renvoya à nos occupations et le colonel me suivit jusqu'à mon laboratoire.  
_-"Sam"_ dit-il, en fermant la porte._ "Là, je crois qu'on est mal !"_  
_-"Oui mais surtout, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-on autant au respect de cette loi alors qu'il y a plus grave à l'horizon !"_  
Jack n'avait aucune réponse à me fournir. Nous avons décidé d'aller voir Hammond et lui expliquer notre situation. Nous n'avions encore rien fait de mal, nous avions besoin de ses conseils. Le général nous écouta sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus rien à dire. Il croisa ses mains face à lui, les coudes sur le bureau.  
_-"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je n'ai aucune garantie à vous donner."_


	3. Chapter 3

La sentence était tombée dans la journée : la démission ou la cour martiale !  
Notre relation, même platonique défiait les lois en vigueur dans l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. On nous a donné une semaine pour prendre une décision et bien qu'Hammond ait plaidé notre cause, nous n'avons pas pu nous soustraire à cette alternative. Nous étions passibles de la cour martiale à cause de notre rapprochement mais le président nous faisait une faveur en fermant les yeux si nous présentions notre démission... ou si nous ne donnions pas suite à notre relation.  
_-"Puisque notre pays ne prend pas en compte tous les services que nous lui avons rendus ainsi qu'à la planète, alors nous choisissons de ne plus servir sous le drapeau américain"_ déclara Jack au général. Puis il ajouta _"Vous vous débrouillerez pour envoyer d'autres pigeons à la mort ! Nous en avons fini avec ça !" _  
_-"Très bien. Considérez tous les deux que vous êtes des civils maintenant"_ dit Hammond.  
J'étais d'accord avec Jack mais notre départ impliquait bien plus pour nous comme pour nos amis. Nous avons démissionné tous les deux après nous être assurés d'une chose : de pouvoir utiliser la porte des étoiles une dernière fois.

Une fois la tourmente passée, nous nous sommes installés chez moi en attendant notre départ. Le premier jour de notre retour à la vie civile, nous sommes sortis faire des courses, voir un film et dîner au restaurant. J'adorais pouvoir me balader main dans la main avec Jack. Après cette journée, nous sommes rentrés. J'ai pris une douche et enfilé mon plus beau déshabillé noir. Jack m'attendait dans la chambre. Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour et ce soir était particulier.  
_-"Tu es superbe !"_ dit-il, en m'invitant à le rejoindre.  
Je ne me fis pas prier et il m'embrassa partout, ses mains accompagnant sa bouche. Sa peau était chaude et je laissais mes doigts explorer son dos alors qu'il était à moitié couché sur moi. Il me déshabilla tendrement. Quand il lécha la pointe de mes seins, je crus que chacune des cellules de mon corps allaient exploser. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
_-"Pourquoi te retiens-tu ?"_  
_-"Pour ne pas te déconcentrer"_ ai-je répondu.  
_-"Savoir que tu te retiens ça, ça me déconcentre, au contraire. Laisses-toi aller sinon tu n'atteindras pas l'extase..."_  
J'étais peu habituée à me laisser aller comme ça et je me sentais maladroite. Lorsqu'il faufila ses doigts entre mes cuisses, j'ai laissé échapper un cri puis le son de ma propre jouissance me surprit. Jack, par contre, avait l'air fier de lui. Après quelques secondes et avec mon accord - une première dans ma vie - il s'enfonça en moi. Le plaisir de le sentir en moi me coupa le souffle et il commença doucement à bouger son bassin. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Il m'avoua que ça l'excitait de me regarder et m'entendre. Je rougis alors qu'il était toujours couché sur moi, entre mes jambes. Il s'arrêta et m'invita à me mettre sur lui. Nous atteignirent le nirvana après peu de temps.  
J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et à calmer les tremblements de mon corps. Je l'entendis s'endormir peu de temps après notre étreinte, je souriais dans le noir. J'étais enfin comblée.  
Le lendemain, nous sommes allés au SGC pour finir à vider nos bureaux et terminer les rapports de mission. Le général Hammond m'avait autorisée à terminer mes travaux car je termine toujours ce que je commence.  
J'étais assise à mon bureau, les yeux dans le vide quand le reste de SG1 entra.  
_-"Sam ? tu vas bien ?"_ me demanda Daniel, pour me sortir de mes pensées.  
Je répondis par un gémissement et les trois hommes présents dans mon bureau me dévisagèrent. Je me rendis compte que le bruit qui m'avait échappé ressemblait à un gémissement de plaisir. Jack eut un sourire en coin, se doutant que je repensais à notre nuit.  
Mes amis me conduisirent au mess où une petite fête avait été organisée. Tous nos collègues et amis nous ont souhaité bonne chance pour l'avenir et je réalisais que nous partions vraiment très loin de tout ça. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine.  
Jack le remarqua et mit fin à la fête d'adieu dès que possible. Il m'emmena à l'écart et me demanda si j'étais toujours sûre de vouloir faire ça.  
_-"Oui, c'est juste que je réalise que je ne suis plus dans l'armée. Plus personne ne me salue et je porte des vêtements civils sous ma blouse blanche, ça me fait drôle."_  
_-"Je préfère te savoir habillée en dessous ceci dit, ma douce !"_  
Je ris doucement contre lui. Il m'embrassa et une voix résonna derrière nous.  
_-"Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça !"_ dit Hammond.  
Jack se retourna et défia notre ancien supérieur du regard. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger nos intérêts.  
_-"Nous ne sommes plus dans l'armée, je peux embrasser le docteur Cater où bon me semble, monsieur !"_  
_-"Jack, ne sois pas insolent"_ lui dis-je.  
Le général Hammond nous sourit et quitta les lieux.

Comme nous n'avions, l'un comme l'autre, peu de famille sur notre planète, nous avons décidé de rejoindre mon père pour lui demander de nous trouver une planète où nous installer. Nous voulions quitter les USA mais aussi la Terre. Nous savions ce qui allait se produire et nous refusions d'assister au massacre sans pouvoir agir. Nous abandonnions le navire d'une certaine manière mais nous avions décidé de vivre pour nous, le plus longtemps possible. C'était sans doute égoïste mais c'était notre décision.  
Pendant que je travaillais au SGC, Jack s'occupait de mettre sa maison en location. Nous avions discuté du côté matériel de notre situation et nous étions tombés d'accord : il valait mieux garder des sources de revenus, juste au cas où.  
Le jour venu, Jack et moi étions prêts, au pied de la porte des étoiles avec quelques malles et sacs de voyage. Beaucoup d'officiers étaient venus nous dire au revoir. Le général Hammond avait préparé un petit discours mais la porte s'activa et Harriman reçut un signal Tok'ra. Mon père passa la porte et me prit dans ses bras. Il salua Jack mais ne répondit pas aux salutations d'Hammond. Lui aussi en voulait à son vieil ami de nous avoir abandonné.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous avons quitté la Terre et une fois installés dans la base Tok'ra, mon père a bien essayé de me faire la morale mais je l'en ai dissuadé.  
_-"Papa, tu n'es pas censé me dire de trouver le bonheur ?"_  
Il m'a regardé la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de parler.  
_-"Si, tu as raison ma chérie. Excuse-moi. Je pensais que ton travail était ta passion."_  
_-"C'est le cas mais j'ai fais un choix. Respecte ça je t'en prie. Je suis aussi une femme et je veux vivre autre chose. Tu ne veux pas d'autres petits-enfants ?"_  
Mon père m'a serré dans ses bras et promis de m'aider à être heureuse. La Tok'ra avait une solide liste de planètes alliées et tout à fait aptes à nous recevoir. Nous avons longuement étudié toutes les possibilités. Nous voulions une planète assez similaire à la Terre question climat et technologie.  
Nous étions accueillis par mon père en attendant de faire notre choix. J'étais heureuse d'être là, sans obligations, profitant des deux hommes de ma vie. Nous voyant si proches et si complices avec Jack, Jacob m'a finalement souhaité beaucoup de bonheur. Jack avait surpris cet échange et sourit.  
Il ne fut pas aisé de trouver la candidate idéale mais nous avons choisi de nous installer sur une planète que la Tok'ra avait baptisé "La Nouvelle Terre". La technologie y était moins développée que là d'où nous venions puisque ça correspondait au XIXème siècle terrien. Les habitants n'utilisaient pas leur porte, seuls les Tok'ra et certains alliés s'en servaient pour le commerce. Mon père nous donna un transmetteur Tok'ra, permettant d'envoyer un message subspatial, en cas de besoin.

Selmak était parti rencontrer les hautes instances de la Nouvelle Terre pour leur demander de nous accueillir et sa requête avait été acceptée. Après bien des négociations, nous avons obtenu un terrain et une maison. Mon père nous expliqua que selon le traité signé, nous pouvions transmettre nos connaissances technologiques, sans trop interférer dans le développement naturel de la planète. On nous proposait également différents emplois, libre à nous de les accepter ou non. Il nous a conduit le lendemain sur notre nouvelle planète et nous avons été accueillis par un ambassadeur.  
_-"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur la Nouvelle Terre, alliés de la Tok'ra"_ nous dit-il.  
Mon père prit la parole pour le remercier, puis il nous présenta. Un banquet avait été organisé pour nous. Nous avons pu rencontrer certains de nos nouveaux voisins.  
_-"Ainsi donc, vous venez de la Tauri et vous étiez dans l'armée régulière tous les deux ?"_ demanda le maire de Rély, la commune où nous résidions dorénavant.  
_-"En effet"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Pourquoi être partis ? Vous avez commis un crime ?"_  
_-"Celui de nous aimer"_ dit Jack en me prenant par la main.  
_-"Votre peuple interdit à deux personnes de s'aimer ?"_ demanda une jeune femme.  
_-"Oui, c'est pour cela que nous sommes partis. Nous avons demandé à notre chef suprême de nous accorder une chance mais il a refusé"_ dis-je.  
_-"Ici, tout le monde peut s'aimer tant que ça ne conduit pas à une guerre"_ dit le mari de la jeune femme.  
Les habitants du village avaient l'air d'être gens paisibles, qui aspiraient à une vie tranquille.

Mon père resta avec nous et nous aida à nous installer. Selon nos goûts, on nous avait installés en bord de mer. J'adorais l'endroit.  
_-"C'est comme ça que je vois le paradis !"_ dis-je en entrant dans la maison et découvrant le panorama qui s'offrait à moi.  
La maison était de plain-pied, avec trois chambres et ce qui faisait office de cuisine était ouvert sur le salon. Nous avions également une terrasse sur l'arrière donnant sur un petit jardin. Un chemin conduisait tout droit à la plage. De la maison, on entendait le bruit régulier et apaisant des vagues. L'ensemble n'était pas immense mais parfaitement coquet. De plus, nous n'avions pas de voisins directs. Une fois que nous furent seuls dans notre nouvelle maison, Jack entreprit de me déshabiller pour inaugurer notre nouvelle vie à deux.  
_-"Tu sais qu'on peut faire ça toute la nuit sans avoir à penser à demain..."_ me dit-il au milieu de la nuit.  
_-"Tu as quinze ans de plus que moi et tu vas m'épuiser..."_  
_-"Tu vas voir si je suis si vieux !"_ dit-il en m'embrassant.  
Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, nous n'avons pas beaucoup mis le nez dehors. Nous avons profité de la terrasse et de la plage. Nous prenions notre café, assis face à la mer, à admirer la vue tous les matins.  
_-"Je suis si heureuse que nous soyons là, on se croirait en vacances !"_ dis-je à mon compagnon, après une semaine.  
_-"Moi aussi. C'est tellement reposant après la vie trépidante que nous avons vécue !"_ dit-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules.  
J'adorais ces marques d'affection qu'il me donnait. Nous vivions notre amour au grand jour, sans se soucier des regards sur nous ou du protocole.

Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment préoccupé de l'argent sur Terre. Cependant, nous nous retrouvions sur une planète inconnue, sans revenu fixe. Pour ne pas épuiser nos stocks de vivres et malgré la promesse de mon père de nous ravitailler aussi souvent que nécessaire, Jack se mit à pêcher. Il revendait à un poissonnier sa pêche excédentaire et je me mis à cultiver des légumes dans un coin du jardin.  
Nous avions organisé notre petite vie idéale mais je finis par aller voir le maire de la ville pour lui demander un travail, car le régime poisson, noix de coco et légumes commençaient à être limité. Il se renseigna auprès de ses relations et me trouva un poste de professeur de mathématiques dans une université, dans la ville voisine Caïe.  
Je pris donc mes fonctions quelques jours plus tard alors que Jack commençait à travailler comme bûcheron.


	5. Chapter 5

Six mois avaient passé depuis notre arrivée et notre vie était calme. Tous les matins, Jack et moi prenions notre café sur la plage, nous nous embrassions en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Nous partions au travail et nous retrouvions le soir pour une balade. Nous en profitions pour nous raconter notre journée.  
La nuit tombait vite à cette époque de l'année mais les températures restaient clémentes. J'adorais voir le coucher de soleil, main dans la main avec **mon** Jack ! Les deux lunes se levaient une fois le soleil couché et leur lueur éclairaient l'eau et le sable humide. Cela donnait un côté irréel à notre vie.  
_-"Je suis tellement bien ici que j'ai peur de rêver et de me réveiller bientôt"_ dis-je un soir à Jack. Il m'avoua que lui aussi avait cette impression mais que quoiqu'il arrive, c'était le plus merveilleux de rêves.  
_-"J'ai vu Richard aujourd'hui à la scierie. Tu as le bonjour de Mandy"_ me dit Jack pendant le dîner. Mandy et Richard étaient le couple que nous avions rencontré à notre arrivée.  
_-"Je dis que je dois passer la voir depuis des semaines et je ne prends jamais le temps..."_  
_-"Pourtant, tu n'es pas débordée, si ?"_  
_-"Oui et non. Tu sais que je travaille toujours sur mon projet"_  
Je voulais mettre en place un système de distribution d'eau car vivre sans électricité, d'accord mais pas sans eau courante. J'étudiais donc les plans du cadastre.  
Jack me sourit et se mit au lit, fatigué par plusieurs semaines de travail acharné. Je me retirais dans mon bureau pour travailler. Une fois de plus, j'entendis Jack se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar.  
Depuis que nous vivions ici, je le soupçonnais de développer un syndrome post-traumatique, un trouble assez courant chez les anciens soldats. Il avait été fait prisonnier si souvent que ça ne me surprenait pas. J'avais traversé avec lui la plupart des tortures qu'il avait endurées, mais pas les plus graves. Les quatre mois qu'il avait passés dans une prison irakienne pendant la guerre du Golfe ou encore sa capture par Ba'al avaient été les deux expériences les plus terribles de sa vie et je n'étais pas à ses côtés quand c'était arrivé.  
Je courus le rejoindre dans notre chambre et le pris dans mes bras.  
_-"Je suis là mon cœur, ça va aller"_ lui dis-je doucement, en caressant sa tête.  
Je ne me couchais plus avec lui car les premières nuits, j'avais pris des coups. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il culpabilisait trop. Donc je travaillais et une fois qu'il était calmé et rendormi, je terminais ce que je faisais pour le rejoindre.  
Depuis la première fois où il s'était rendu compte qu'il m'avait frappé dans son sommeil, car je lui avais caché les autres coups, il ne m'avait plus touchée. Cela faisait près de trois mois. Un soir j'avais tenté une approche et ça avait fini en dispute. Je l'avais presque imploré de me faire l'amour, je m'étais déshabillée devant lui et il avait refusé, voyant des bleus sur moi. Je l'avais très mal pris et je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine après ça. Il me rassura en me disant qu'il me désirait, que j'étais la femme qu'il aimait mais que son comportement l'effrayait au point qu'il refusait de se laisser aller. Il voulait aller mieux avant de partager à nouveau des moments intimes. Je me plongeais dans le travail pour oublier que j'étais frustrée. Je l'aimais, j'avais tout quitté pour vivre avec lui et voilà où nous en étions arrivé : nous vivions ensemble comme deux amis. Comme au bon vieux temps de SG1 en somme, le boulot en moins. Je ne lui avais pas avoué ces pensées très injustes mais je sentais monter en moi cette frustration qui me ferait dire une bêtise un jour ou l'autre.  
Le lendemain matin, je lui proposais de sortir le soir même pour aller au bal du village. Il accepta en me tendant ma tasse de café. Il passa ses doigts sur ma nuque et je sentis le désir se réveiller en moi. Je laissais échapper un gémissement qu'il remarqua.  
_-"Sam..."_  
_-"Ne dis rien, je t'en prie !"_  
Il garda le silence mais chaque fibre de mon être voulait l'entendre dire qu'il me voulait. J'envisageais même de le séquestrer pour le violer mais c'était un peu extrême comme solution. Je quittais la maison rapidement pour m'éloigner de lui.  
Le soir venu, nous sommes allés au bal et il m'offrit un punch. Il m'invita à danser et me tint tout contre lui.  
_-"C'est de la torture Jack..."_ lui dis-je en voulant m'écarter un peu.  
_-"Sam, profitons de la soirée."_  
_-"J'aimerais profiter de la vie moi mais mon compagnon me refuse certains plaisirs !"_  
_-"Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser"_ me dit-il, d'un air désolé.  
_-"Tu me blesses à l'heure actuelle. Si j'étais célibataire, ça serait pareil sauf que j'aurais probablement de quoi me faire du bien dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet !"_  
Je le plantais là pour partir me calmer plus loin. En partant, j'ai bousculé un homme, sans le vouloir.  
_-"Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu"_ dis-je.  
_-"C'est vous la femelle Tauri ?"_  
_-"Chez moi on dit la femme mais oui si vous voulez c'est moi, pourquoi ?"_  
_-"Parce qu'on dit partout que les femmes Tauri ont un don dans l'art de la séduction. Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai..."_ dit l'homme en me prenant par le bras, pour m'entraîner plus loin.  
Jack n'avait pas vu la scène car il avait rejoint Mandy et Richard de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Ils avaient vu mon départ et ne comprenaient pas notre problème. Jack, qui n'aimait pas se confier, leur assura que j'irais mieux après une petite balade au clair de lune.  
_-"Jack !"_ cria le maire. _"Je viens de voir Napier entraîner Samantha chez lui !"_  
Jack posa son verre et courut vers moi. Il connaissait l'homme car il le voyait souvent à la scierie et ne l'aimait pas du tout. J'étais déjà loin. Quand il me trouva enfin, je m'étais défendue et Napier gisait à mes pieds, inconscient.  
_-"Sam, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?"_ me dit-il, en reprenant son souffle.  
_-"Pourquoi as-tu couru ?"_ dis-je, pleine de colère froide.  
_-"J'avais peur pour toi, tu aurais pu avoir besoin de moi."_  
_-"Besoin de toi ? Non je ne crois pas, ça se saurait si j'avais besoin de toi pour quoi que ce soit !"_ dis-je alors que je tournais les talons pour rentrer chez moi.  
Jack m'attrapa par le bras et me força à le regarder.  
_-"Arrête ça Sam !"_  
_-"Ou quoi ? Tu vas me quitter ? Au moins, quand on n'était pas ensemble tu avais envie de moi !"_  
Jack m'attira à lui et m'embrassa, puis il me raccompagna chez nous. Une fois dans notre maison, je me penchais au-dessus de mon lit pour me glisser entre les draps quand Jack se colla à moi. Comme j'étais entièrement nue, je sentais bien qu'il était prêt à passer à l'action. Il me fit l'amour toute la nuit, pour rattraper nos trois mois de retard.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinq mois s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'un jour correspondant au dimanche chez nous, Jack ne me dise : _"Je m'ennuie !"_  
_-"Vas à la pêche, tu adores ça"_ dis-je, en levant la tête de mon livre.  
Notre vie était calme et simple. Jack travaillait toujours comme bûcheron. Il avait développé une solide musculature. Il était encore plus sexy qu'avant. Je craquais encore et toujours pour lui mais là, c'était tout simplement une caricature de dieu grec.  
_-"Je ne parle pas d'aujourd'hui, je veux dire dans l'absolu ici, je m'ennuie !"_  
_-"On se fait carrément chier, tu veux dire !"_  
_-"Toi aussi ?"_  
_-"Jack, les seuls événements marquants des derniers mois ont été notre dispute et notre mariage... Pas de missions suicides, pas de technologie alien à étudier ou à réparer... Pff"_ dis-je.  
En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, nos amis Mandy et Richard nous avaient poussé à officialiser notre union car les habitants du village voyaient d'un mauvais œil notre vie commune. Nous nous étions mariés selon les coutumes locales mais ce fut une très belle journée. Nous étions habillés simplement car ce qui comptait pour nous c'était de nous unir et d'être ensemble. J'étais donc Mme Jack O'Neill sur une dizaine de planètes protégées par les traités Asgard, dont la Terre. Si nous devions rentrer un jour chez nous, le gouvernement devrait reconnaître notre mariage civilement. Mon père avait fait le déplacement pour la journée et a bénit notre union grâce à une prière Tok'ra, prononcée par Selmak. Nous avions invité Teal'c et Daniel, par l'intermédiaire de mon père, mais ils n'avaient pas pu nous rejoindre, car ils étaient en mission. Nous étions tristes mais nous connaissions bien les aléas du SGC.  
_-"T'as raison, un ennui mortel..."_ reprit Jack, après mes paroles.  
_-"Tu regrettes Jack ?"_  
_-"Non, je ne regrette pas ma vie avec toi. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça..."_  
_-"Moi si. Je savais qu'un jour, je quitterais l'armée pour retourner à la vie civile, que je finirais prof ou quelque chose d'approchant. Seulement, quand nous avons envisagé la possibilité de partir ensemble, je me disais que notre vie serait riche en folles aventures mais j'avais oublié que nous n'aurions plus accès à la porte des étoiles..."_  
_-"Et Jacob ne peut pas nous arranger ça ? On pourrait travailler pour la Tok'ra en freelance... Ils nous paieraient en viande et en fromage ! Et je suis sûr que j'irais mieux avec un peu d'action..."_  
En effet, Jack faisait toujours des cauchemars mais il ne me refusait plus de câlins.  
_-"Je ne me vois pas expliquer à mon père que tu as un syndrome post-traumatique tellement sévère que tu as refusé de coucher avec moi pendant trois mois !"_  
_-"Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler de notre vie sexuelle ma douce..."_  
_-"Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus"_ dis-je en riant.  
Jack crocheta mon cou avec son bras et m'attira à lui. Lentement, il caressa mes seins à travers ma tunique en coton. Il passa ses doigts dans mon soutien-gorge pour accentuer le plaisir. Alors que je riais aux paroles coquines qu'il me glissait à l'oreille, une voix résonna derrière nous : _"Par pitié, ne pouvez-vous pas faire ça enfermés dans votre chambre ?"_ Je me redressais d'un bon en reconnaissant la voix de Selmak.  
_-"Pourquoi pas me proposer d'attendre le samedi soir et faire ça dans le noir pendant qu'on y est ? On s'annonce au lieu d'arriver sans prévenir !"_ gronda Jack.  
Selmak laissa mon père reprendre la parole une fois que je fus présentable.  
_-"Désolé Sam d'arriver comme ça, mais j'ai reçu un message de la Tauri me demandant un entretien avec vous. Ils ne savent pas comment entrer en contact avec vous..."_  
_-"Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous contacter, j'ai bien dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec eux"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Jack réfléchis, Daniel et Teal'c ont peut-être besoin de nous parler"_ dis-je, pour lui faire entendre raison.  
_-"D'accord Jacob, vous pouvez leur donner les coordonnées de cette planète mais qu'ils envoient un MALP, je ne veux voir personne franchir le vortex !"_ gronda mon époux.  
Mon père m'embrassa avant de repartir auprès des siens. Richard arriva chez nous deux heures plus tard, hors d'haleine.  
_-"Venez vite, on a besoin de vous près du chaapa'ai !"_  
_-"Tiens, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, pas toi ?"_ me demanda Jack, en m'aidant à me lever.  
_-"Si mais ça fait tout drôle quand même après presque un an !"_  
_-"Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette porte ne tombe pas aussi souvent en panne que l'autre ? On ne te demande jamais de la réparer..."_  
_-"C'est parce qu'elle a son propre DHD d'origine. De plus, on ne l'active pas aussi souvent que celle de la Tauri."_  
_-"Bah oui, c'est logique"_ dit-il.  
Nous sommes arrivés sur place après quelques minutes de marche.  
_-"Tiens, un MALP ! Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps !"_ grogna Jack en voyant la machine.  
J'aperçu une enveloppe collée dessus et comme elle était destinée à S. Carter ou J. O'Neill, je l'ouvris.  
_-"Tu vas adorer mon cœur, des énigmes pour bien commencer avec nos amis Tauris !"_ dis-je.  
Il lut la lettre que je lui tendais et protesta.  
_-"Comment veulent-ils que je connaisse les réponses !"_  
_-"Parce que nous sommes deux"_ dis-je en caressant sa joue.  
_-"Bon vas-y donne-moi les réponses, que je passe pour le gars cool !"_  
_-"Jack, sois sérieux un instant. La première question est : D'où venait le dispositif qui a réduit en cendres la planète Tok'ra ?"_  
_-"Euh ouais... mais je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlent !"_  
_-"J'ai créé une supernova, tu te souviens ?"_ Jack hocha la tête._ "J'ai appelé quelle porte pour faire venir le tour noir ?"_  
_-"P3W-451"_  
_-"Excellent ! Ensuite, la boisson préférée de l'homme aux allergies ?"_  
_-"Daniel ? Je n'en sais rien !"_  
_-"Le café, Jack !"_  
A ce moment précis, la porte s'activa. Le MALP reçut un signal radio.  
_-"Colonel O'Neill ? Major Carter ?"_  
_-"Nous ne sommes plus dans l'armée, monsieur !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?"_ demandais-je, ne reconnaissant pas le général Hammond.  
_-"Général Hank Landry, madame"_ me répondit-il.  
_-"J'ai connu un Landry..."_ dit Jack.  
_-"Avant de sortir les photos de l'Ecole militaire et de parler du bon vieux temps, je voudrais avoir les réponses à mes questions"_ dit Landry.  
_-"Les réponses sont P3W-451 et le café !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"Heureusement que le major Carter est là, n'est-ce pas colonel ?"_ dit Landry, en riant de bon cœur.  
Jack marmonna quelque chose mais Landry ne releva pas.  
_-"Maintenant que je suis sûr que c'est vous, je vous fais passer un GDO pour que vous puissiez nous rejoindre."_  
_-"Et pourquoi voudrait-on venir au SGC ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Revenez, nous avons besoin de vous !"_ dit Landry, alors qu'un GDO tombait du vortex.


	7. Chapter 7

Une voiture du SGC fut mise à notre disposition et Jack nous conduisit chez nous, dans mon ancienne maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous sommes rendus dans la cuisine, déposer les quelques courses que nous avions faites en chemin. Nous sommes passés au salon et nous avons discuté.  
_-"Tu ne trouves pas ça très étrange ?"_ me demanda Jack.  
_-"Si, c'est ce que j'allais dire... Ils viennent nous chercher mais quand on arrive, Landry prend son temps alors qu'il a une équipe disparue, prise en otage par un réplicateur..."_  
_-"Et ils nous réintègrent un peu facilement, je trouve. D'un coup, nous ne sommes plus démissionnaires mais retraités et hop, nous voilà revenus dans la course..."_  
_-"Hum oui c'est vraiment très étrange..."_ dis-je, un peu lasse.  
Nous avons dîné puis nous nous sommes couché de bonne heure, suivant les conseils de notre nouveau général. Le lendemain matin, nous nous sommes levés et préparés en silence. Nous avions peu dormi, toujours inquiets pour nos amis.  
_-"J'ai fait des cauchemars..."_ me dit Jack, dans la cuisine, la tête dans sa tasse.  
_-"Moi aussi. J'ai rêvé que je me réveillais au SGC et que tout ceci était faux !"_  
_-"Ah tiens... j'ai fait le même de rêve..."_ dit Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_-"Quoi ?"_  
_-"Oui je trouve cette situation de plus en plus..."_  
_-"Si tu dis étrange, je te frappe avec la poêle à frire !"_ dis-je à mon époux.  
_-"Je te trouve ça abracadabrant !"_  
J'éclatais de rire et je l'embrassais. Nous nous sommes mis en route pour la base afin d'aller sauver nos amis. Landry avait fait mettre de nouveaux casiers et treillis à disposition pour nous. Nous nous sommes changés, chacun de notre côté puis retrouvé en salle de briefing, comme au bon vieux temps. C'était un drôle de sentiment, cette proximité si lointaine dans nos habitudes, ça me donnait l'impression de n'être jamais vraiment partie et en même temps, comme si tout ça était loin derrière moi. Je sentais l'odeur si familière de la base, comme si elle était restée gravée au plus profond de moi.  
_-"Bonjour à vous !"_ dit Landry en sortant de son bureau, pour s'installer avec nous à table.  
Thor fit son apparition, à l'heure prévue.  
_-"Salutations O'Neill"_ dit-il avec sa drôle de voix.  
Jack et moi l'avons salué comme le voulait la coutume puis il nous demanda l'autorisation de nous téléporter à bord de son vaisseau. Nous avons accepté et nous nous sommes retrouvés en orbite autour de la Terre. La planète bleue était vraiment magnifique vue du dessus. Elle m'avait manqué en fin de compte. Je l'observais, tournant imperceptiblement autour d'elle-même et autour de notre soleil. Je reconnaissais les continents, les océans et les pôles. L'Antarctique me rappelait des souvenirs mais j'étais trop loin dans l'espace pour voir McMurdo. Je frissonnais au souvenir du froid polaire qui avait failli nous coûter la vie, à Jack et moi, il y a plusieurs années.  
Thor me sorti de mes songes et nous avons établi un plan d'action radical pour sauver SG1 et éliminer RépliCarter. Je détestais ce surnom... mais c'était plus pratique que de l'appeler ma jumelle maléfique toute la journée.  
_-"Je suis à bord d'un vieil appareil pour ne pas attirer la convoitise des réplicateurs. Ils sont toujours à la recherche de nouvelles technologies à absorber. Je dois essayer de vous faire rentrer à bord de son vaisseau pour que vous puissiez délivrer vos amis."_  
_-"Vous pensez qu'ils sont toujours en vie ?"_  
_-"Oui je le pense. Elle a besoin de leurs connaissances. Pour le docteur Jackson, un tour dans son cerveau peut suffire mais le jaffa ne livrera pas ses secrets de cette manière. La préparation mentale qu'il a subie dans sa jeunesse le prémunit contre les incursions des réplicateurs. Elle doit lui faire avouer plutôt qu'essayer d'extraire de force."_  
_-"Il n'avouera pas !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"N'en soyez pas si sûr O'Neill. Même si votre ami est loyal, elle a accès aux tortures Goa'uld et s'en servira sur les autres..."_  
_-"Bon, ne traînons pas alors !"_  
Thor nous approcha de Callisto, une des lunes de Jupiter, dans notre système solaire. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi RépliCarter avait choisi cet emplacement mais cela arrangeait notre mission de sauvetage. Thor nous installa dans une capsule de survie et nous éjecta dans l'espace le moment venu. Nous devions nous arrimer à une des navettes que RépliCarter envoyait en patrouille de reconnaissance. Dès qu'elles seraient sur le retour, nous serions accrochés à elle et les réplicateurs allaient nous faire rentrer dans l'énorme vaisseau de mon alter-égo. Le plan paraissait simple et je doutais de sa réussite.

_-"Ils vont sûrement nous repérer. Ils vont se rendre compte que nos sommes là et nous serons sans défense s'ils décident de se débarrasser de nous"_ dis-je à Jack.  
_-"Ne sois pas pessimiste comme ça. Thor a calculé tout un tas de trucs et sait que leurs boucliers sont coupés pour envoyer le code à la salle de contrôle. Ils ne nous détecteront pas. Ils vont nous prendre en stop et nous faire entrer dans la place !"_ dit-il, en m'embrassant le front.  
Et le plan de Thor sembla fonctionner. Notre capsule fut happée par une navette pleine de réplicateurs et ils nous déposèrent bien cordialement dans le hangar. Les indicateurs de survie nous disaient que l'atmosphère était respirable, nous n'aurions pas besoin de nos combinaisons d'astronautes. Jack était très déçu.  
_-"C'est quand même étrange que cette partie du vaisseau soit pleine d'oxygène..."_ dis-je à voix haute, perdue dans mes pensées.  
_-"Elle a été créée sur un modèle humain, elle respire de l'air."_  
_-"Certes mais elle n'en a pas besoin pour vivre."_  
_-"Mimétisme ?"_  
Je hochais la tête car son explication tenait la route mais je restais sceptique. Je trouvais vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Je nous voyais bien tomber dans un piège. Malgré ce que Jack pouvait me dire, ma tension montait et je commençais à angoisser un peu.  
_-"Elle est nerveuse"_ dit une voix d'homme.  
Je me tournais vers Jack et lui demandais s'il m'avait parlé.  
_-"Non, je surveille les fourmis avant de sortir d'ici... Même si on est bien là, tous les deux..."_  
Je souris en l'entendant plaisanter et je me calmais un peu. Il était à mes côtés, nous étions plus forts à deux. Tout irait bien, me disait une petite voix dans ma tête.


	8. Chapter 8

Les réplicateurs ont fini par quitter le hangar où nous étions stationnés et Jack ouvrit notre capsule de survie. Il s'extirpa et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir. Nous étions silencieux, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Nous avons quitté le hangar pour rejoindre le centre du vaisseau. Mes instruments de survie indiquaient des formes de chaleur dans cette zone. Je priais pour que nous trouvions l'équipe au complet. J'avais très peur de perdre un ami à nouveau. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis près d'un an mais Teal'c et Daniel restaient chers à mon cœur. Je repensais à Janet, à la douleur causée par sa perte brutale. Tandis que nous marchions en direction des formes de vie, je me sentis mal. Je dut m'arrêter et me tenir à la paroi. Jack se retourna et se rapprocha de moi. Il semblait inquiet.  
_-"Sam ?"_ chuchota Jack.  
_-"J'ai la tête qui tourne... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je vois trouble..."_  
Il me fit asseoir, genoux pliés, la tête entre mes jambes. Il posa sa main sur mon front pour vérifier si je n'étais pas fiévreuse, puis il me caressa la tête et me força à respirer calmement. Il me donna un peu d'eau en s'inquiétant de mon état.  
_-"Tu vas mieux ?"_ me demanda-t-il.  
_-"Oui, ça commence à se dissiper..."_ mentis-je.  
Je voyais qu'il était très inquiet et j'essayais de lui sourire. J'ai enfoui mes angoisses aussi loin que possible et je me sentis un peu mieux, lui aussi était soulagé, de toute évidence. Je pris conscience d'une sorte de connexion entre lui et moi. Nous nous apaisions mutuellement mais je ne trouvais pas cela naturel. Ses paroles m'avaient toujours réconfortée, mais elles ne gommaient jamais mes sentiments. Là, son assurance apaisait mes angoisses au point de les faire disparaître, comme si nous étions connectés l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'il était en colère, c'était moi qui le calmais.  
_-"On va pouvoir repartir"_ lui dis-je, en lui tendant mes mains pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.  
Nous avons continué notre chemin en suivant les indications de chaleur sur l'écran. Après un moment, nous sommes arrivés dans une partie plus sombre du vaisseau. Nous avons entendu une conversation.  
_-"Tu crois qu'ils vont tenir encore longtemps ?"_  
_-"Je ne sais pas, mais ils étaient dans un sale état quand on les a récupérés..."_  
_-"La cuve est prévue pour combien de temps ?"_  
_-"Pas plus de six mois... et le temps est presque déjà écoulé !"_  
Jack et moi nous sommes regardés, cet échange n'avait aucun sens, d'autant que nous ne comprenions pas d'où venaient les voix. Il n'y avait aucune trace de chaleur humaine et les voix étaient masculines, ça ne pouvait pas venir de RépliCarter. Nous avons continué à avancer vers les sources de chaleur. Au détour d'un couloir, nous avons vu une cellule. A travers les barreaux, je pouvais voir deux hommes et une femme. Un des hommes était Daniel. Je reconnus sa voix.  
_-"Depuis combien de temps Teal'c est parti ?"_ demandait Daniel  
_-"Environ deux heures..."_ lui répondit le second homme, qui devait être Cameron Mitchell.  
_-"Elle ne va pas tarder à nous le rendre"_ dit la femme.  
Je tentais de me rappeler son prénom... Vala ! C'était une femme qui devait être un tout petit peu plus petite que moi mais brune avec des cheveux très longs et très épais. Mitchell, lui, était un jeune homme brun d'à peu près mon âge, de bonne constitution. Jack tapa un code en morse sur le sol du couloir. Mitchell tourna la tête et demandé aux deux autres de se taire. Il écoutait le message que Jack transmettait et il répondit en morse que la voie était libre.  
_-"Jack"_ dit Daniel en le voyant approcher.  
_-"Colonel O'Neill, major Carter !"_ saluèrent Mitchell et Vala.  
Daniel semblait soulagé de nous voir et ne paraissait pas blessé, seulement sale et fatigué.  
_-"Salut !"_ dit Jack avait son air blagueur des situations critiques.  
Je connaissais bien cet air, je l'avais souvent vu quand nous pensions ne jamais nous en sortir. Pourtant, nous étions toujours là. Nous étions toujours sortis vivants des situations périlleuses, tous les quatre. Là, nous étions six, ça devrait être plus facile. Je décidais une fois de plus de ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées, pour me concentrer sur le sauvetage du groupe.  
_-"Où est Teal'c ?"_  
_-"Il est avec ce répli... Wahou ! La ressemblance est vraiment frappante !"_ dit Vala en me voyant approcher de la cellule.  
Mitchell faillit crier quand il avait vu mon visage à la lumière, mais il s'était retenu à temps. De toute évidence, mon double humanoïde les avait torturés et elle les terrorisait.  
_-"Elle ne devrait plus tarder à le ramener, cachez-vous avant qu'elle ne vous voie !"_ dit Mitchell.  
_-"Vous savez si Teal'c sera capable de marcher ? Parce que c'est bien beau de vous délivrer mais si c'est pour porter le plus costaud, ça va pas être de la tarte !"_ dit Jack.  
_-"On ne sait pas, elle l'emmène avec elle tous les jours pendant environ deux heures et elle le ramène en plus ou moins bon état..."_ dit Daniel.  
Comme je détectais une source de chaleur en mouvement, je fis signe à Jack. Nous nous sommes cachés plus loin mais une voix féminine résonna dans le vaisseau.  
_-"Pas la peine de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là !"_  
J'étais transie de peur en entendant le son de ma propre voix. J'ai dû m'évanouir car je me suis réveillée plus tard, désorientée.


	9. Chapter 9

_-"Comment est-on arrivé là ?"_ demandais-je, encore un peu groggy.  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans mon bain, j'avais pourtant l'impression de flotter dans un liquide visqueux.  
_-"Ça y est, elle commence à reprendre conscience mais c'est trop tôt ! Elle n'est pas encore prête !"_ dit une voix masculine, que je ne connaissais pas.  
_-"On devrait lui redonner une dose"_ fut la dernière chose que je compris.  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans la cellule avec SG1 et dans les bras de Jack. Teal'c était avec nous.  
_-"ça y est ma douce, tu émerges enfin ?"_  
_-"Tu veux dire encore ?"_  
_-"Non tu t'es évanouie quand ta jumelle maléfique s'est pointée et depuis plus rien..."_  
_-"Attends, je me suis réveillée et j'ai entendu un homme dire qu'il devrait me redonner une dose !"_  
_-"Tu as rêvé mon cœur, je pense"_ dit mon époux, en embrassant mon front.  
_-"D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait une dose de quoi que ce soit, je prends !"_ dit Mitchell en riant.  
_-"Bon, les jeunes, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je pense qu'il va être l'heure de rentrer à la maison. On va aller dire au revoir à notre copine et on se tire !_"  
Jack sauta sur ses pieds. Il semblait avoir retrouvé ses instincts de combattant. Il voulait vraiment nous sortir de cette situation et tous nous faire rentrer. Une fois debout, Daniel me serra dans ses bras. Teal'c s'inclina respectueusement.  
_-"Major O'Neill"_ me dit-il.  
Je souris en l'entendant m'appeler comme.  
_-"C'est toujours Carter pour le moment Teal'c."_  
_-"Un problème major Carter ?"_ me demanda-t-il.  
_-"Non pas du tout mais notre mariage n'est pas encore reconnu par l'armée, je reste donc Carter en attendant que mes papiers ne changent."_  
_-"Oh vous êtes mariés ?"_ demanda Vala, en joignant ses deux mains ensemble.  
_-"Si on pouvait arrêter là les civilités et qu'on trouvait un moyen de sortir ça serait cool ! Félicitations à vous deux au passage"_ dit Mitchell.  
_-"Quel rabat-joie celui-là"_ marmonna Vala.  
Jack avait une idée pour nous sortir de là mais avait besoin que tous les cerveaux soient connectés, surtout le mien qu'il avait déjà qualifié de trésor national.  
_-"Bon, on va essayer de quitter cette cellule et récupérer nos affaires. J'ai un truc pour que Thor nous localise puis je ferai sauter ce grille-pain volant non identifié !"_  
_-"Avec quoi vas-tu faire sauter ce vaisseau Jack ?"_ demanda Daniel, sceptique.  
_-"J'ai un cadeau dans le coffre de la nacelle avec laquelle Sam et moi sommes arrivés."_  
Je tournais la tête vers lui car personne ne m'avait mise au courant de ça. Jack m'expliqua que Thor et les Tauri avaient mis au point une bombe spéciale, renforcée en Naquadah. Elle devrait faire exploser le vaisseau réplicateur en mille morceaux, nous débarrassant ainsi de la vermine galactique.  
_-"On risque de faire exploser Callisto au passage Jack, la tête nucléaire est déjà assez puissante pour ça !"_ lui dis-je, indignée.  
_-"Bah désolé, j'avais pas la taille en dessous, faudra faire avec !"_  
Je ne répondis rien car je savais que nous n'avions pas le choix. Jack m'appela pour que je regarde la console de contrôle de la porte de notre cellule.  
_-"Je l'ai vue bidouiller ces trucs-là dehors et ça s'est ouvert. Je suis sûr que tu peux bricoler un truc pour contourner ça et nous faire évader"_ dit Jack, plein d'espoir.  
Je jetais un œil aux cristaux de contrôle et trouvais ça trop facile. Je réussis à ouvrir la porte sans un bruit. Je pensais que nous tombions encore dans un piège mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas miner le moral des autres. Ils se jetèrent tous à mon cou pour me remercie, tant ils étaient contents d'être libres.  
_-"Teal'c, où sont nos affaires selon vous ?"_ demanda Jack.  
_-"Dans la salle de pilotage"_ répondit notre ami jaffa.  
_-"Donc, dans la gueule du loup !"_ s'exclama Mitchell.  
_-"Hum... c'est l'idée je crois. Mais je pense que ma petite femme y avait déjà pensé mais qu'elle n'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?"_ me demanda Jack, en me regardant avec ses yeux pénétrants.  
Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse.  
_-"J'ai ouvert trop facilement la porte... ça sent le coup monté !"_  
_-"Bon, de toute façon, on n'a pas tellement le choix !"_ dit Jack.  
Notre petit groupe a suivi Teal'c, qui semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur. Nous avons marché en silence pendant un bon quart d'heure, car le vaisseau était immense. Un peu avant d'arriver en vue de la salle, Teal'c nous a arrêté.  
_-"Nous y sommes presque, nous devons être prudents et discrets."_  
Jack voulut prendre la tête mais Mitchell fut plus rapide. Jack m'embrassa avant que nous nous jetions dans le piège tendu. RépliCarter tira sur Mitchell et sur Vala, qui tombèrent morts sur-le-champ. Daniel voulut se mettre à couvert mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Daniel fut tué par une déflagration. Il ne restait que Jack et moi de visibles. Teal'c s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, attendant le moment opportun pour se jeter dans la bataille. Ma jumelle maléfique posa son arme et avança vers nous les mains en l'air.  
_-"Je ne suis pas armée, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. J'ai kidnappé vos amis car je voulais, major Carter. J'ai eu le lot de consolation en prime, il n'est pas mal !"_ dit-elle, en dévorant Jack du regard.  
_-"Ne touche pas à mon mari toi !"_ lui lançais-je au visage.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle fut sur moi, m'agrippant par les cheveux et les tirant en arrière. Elle approcha mon visage du sien, je ne pouvais rien faire tant elle était forte.  
_-"Une chance que j'aie besoin de toi, sinon ton insolence t'aurait coûté la vie !"_  
Puis elle me jeta au sol. Jack voulut se précipiter à mon secours mais elle l'en empêcha.  
_-"Reste ici mon mignon. J'ai envie de jouer avec toi un peu avant d'en finir avec ta misérable existence !"_  
Teal'c se jeta sur elle mais elle l'avait vu faire dans le reflet d'une vitre de son vaisseau. Elle se retourna et arrêta sa charge sans broncher. Teal'c s'écrasa au sole et elle écrasa la cage thoracique de mon ami avec son pied. Elle tua son symbiote et le laissa agoniser. Je me mis à ramper vers lui. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, je l'entendis murmurer quelques mots, que Daniel aurait traduits par _"Je meurs libre"_. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je me tournais vers RépliCarter mais je vis Jack, étendu au sol, à ses pieds. Il s'était effondré alors que ma rivale s'approchait de lui. Sans crier gare, il était tombé, sans un bruit.


	10. Chapter 10

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée prostrée, sans un souffle de vie en moi. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre pendant au moins une minute face à ce spectacle. Les corps de mes amis gisaient autour de moi. J'étais la seule rescapée d'un massacre. Je voulus me jeter sur la "femme" responsable de ce chaos. Je voulais lui arracher la tête, les yeux, les cheveux, me battre au corps-à-corps avec elle, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, pour venger la mort de mes amis mais surtout la sienne. Elle avait pris la vie de mon grand Amour, elle m'avait volé ma lumière ! Mais partout où je regardais, je ne la voyais pas. Je doutais qu'elle ait pris la fuite, elle avait capturé mon équipe pour m'attirer dans un piège mais maintenant, elle avait disparu. Je voulus la poursuivre dans son vaisseau mais je fus prise de convulsions ou quelque chose d'approchant. Je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'entendais des voix dans ma tête m'appeler. Je sentis des brûlures sur ma poitrine et un grand choc. Je connaissais cette douleur, c'était celle des palettes de réanimation. Mon cœur avait vraiment dû cesser de battre mais je me demandais qui pouvait bien me sauver la vie puisque j'étais prisonnière des griffes d'une armée de réplicateurs et que tous mes amis étaient morts. Thor ne se servait sûrement pas de méthodes humaines de réanimation... J'entendis des voix me parler.  
_-"Major Carter, vous devez ouvrir les yeux !"_ dit la voix d'un homme.  
J'entendis loin, très loin la voix de Jack.  
_-"Laissez-lui du temps, ça a été très dur pour elle !"_ dit-il.  
_-"Jack"_ appelais-je d'une voix faible.  
En un rien de temps, je sentis sa chaleur sur ma peau, sur mes mains. Il caressait mon front et me parlait, pour que je reprenne conscience.  
_-"Où suis-je ?"_ demandais-je, sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.  
Je me sentais en sécurité et je reconnaissais l'odeur de l'infirmerie du SGC. Elle sentait comme le reste de la base, l'odeur du désinfectant en plus. Mais il était impossible que je sois là avec Jack. Je voulus sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, me disant que tout ceci n'était pas réel. RépliCarter devait vouloir accéder à mes souvenirs et obtenir mes codes pour le SGC. Si j'étais inconsciente, elle ne pourrait rien faire.  
_-"Merde, elle replonge !"_ dit un homme.  
_-"Non non Carter, on se réveille maintenant !"_ dit Jack, en tapotant ma joue.  
_-"Jack, continuez à lui parler !"_  
Je reconnus la voix très familière.  
_-"Papa ?"_ appelais-je.  
_-"Oui mon ange, c'est Papa, je suis là avec toi ! Ouvre les yeux ma chérie !"_ dit-il d'une voix inquiète.  
J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'une anesthésie générale et de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hippopotames. J'avais mal à la tête et la lumière des néons me faisait mal aux yeux, à travers mes paupières. Jack dû s'en rendre compte car il demanda qu'on baisse l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce où je me trouvais.  
_-"Là, Sammy ça va mieux ?"_ me demanda mon père.  
Je hochais la tête pour répondre. Malgré la douleur dans mon corps et la peine dans mon cœur, je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je découvris les visages de Jack et de mon père penchés au-dessus de moi. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air soulagé après s'être fait beaucoup de soucis.  
Jack avait une couverture sur le dos, pour se réchauffer sans doute mais je fus stupéfaite par le regard triste qu'il me jeta. J'entendis de l'agitation autour de moi et des bottes claquèrent à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.  
_-"Le major Carter est réveillée ?"_ demanda Hammond.  
_-"Oui George, mais elle est extrêmement faible !"_ dit mon père.  
_-"Je suis rassuré. Je vous suggère messieurs de la laisser avec les médecins. Colonel O'Neill allez vous doucher et vous changer. Quand vous serez en meilleure forme, rejoignez-moi en salle de briefing."_  
_-"Mais, et pour Carter ?"_ demanda-t-il.  
_-"Laissez-la avec les médecins, Jacob va lui expliquer et elle nous rejoindra quand elle se sentira en état."_  
_-"Jack !"_ appelais-je mais je ne vis que son dos.  
Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, ses épaules affaissées. Il inspira un grand coup et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'abandonnait là. J'étais dans une sorte de cuve en métal, qui me sembla être du Naquadah. Mon père m'aida à m'asseoir avant qu'on m'aide à m'extraire de cette baignoire étrange. Je portais un treillis de combat vert, déchiré par endroits. Ce n'était pas ce que je portais à bord du vaisseau réplicateur. On m'aida à m'asseoir sur un lit. Mon père m'aida à retirer ma veste de treillis trempée et me posa une couverture sur les épaules. Le médecin m'ausculta rapidement et quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec mon père.  
_-"Sam, je pense que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais les derniers événements que tu as vécus son faux."_  
Je levais la tête pour le regarder et il semblait plus que sérieux.  
_-"Je ne comprends pas surtout."_  
_-"Quand vous êtes partis en renfort aider SG13 sur P3X-666, un tir jaffa a touché le colonel O'Neill. Tu t'es précipitée pour lui venir en aide, mais tu as été touchée aussi. Les jaffas vous ont capturés et torturés. Je suis venu vous chercher avec Teal'c et Daniel. On a réussi à vous trouver à temps, vous étiez vivants mais très mal en point."_  
_-"Mais non Papa, je n'ai pas été blessée. J'ai porté assistance à Jack et nous sommes rentrés à la base, voilà la vérité."_  
_-"Non Sam, ce n'est pas la réalité même si ça te parait vrai."_  
_-"Comment différencier ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux ?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_-"Ma chérie. C'est cet appareil qui t'a fait croire ce que tu as vécu récemment. C'est un caisson Tok'ra. Nous vous avons plongé dedans. Le liquide que tu vois vous a maintenu, Jack et toi, dans une sorte de coma pour soigner vos blessures physiques mais aussi psychologiques. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes des tortures mais cette substance t'a aidé à guérir."_  
Je fronçais les sourcils car tout me semblait bien réel dans la dernière année écoulée. Mon père se rendit compte de mon scepticisme.  
_-"Vous étiez ici tous les deux, reliés aux appareils humains pour surveiller vos coeurs et vos cerveaux. Vous avez dû vivre la même hallucination."_  
_-"Hum, quelque chose n'est pas logique. Si nous étions vraiment enfermés dans un monde imaginaire, comment se fait-il que nous ayons rencontré de nouvelles personnes ?"_  
_-"Je vois que tu te sens déjà mieux, ton cerveau se remet en marche"_ me dit mon père avec un sourire._ "Vous avez reçu beaucoup de visites. Nous pensions, et tu viens de le confirmer, que vous entendiez ce qui se passait autour de vous. Vous avez dû intégrer les noms et les voix des gens."_  
Je fus prise d'un vertige quand je réalisais que ma vie avec Jack n'était pas réelle. Nous n'étions pas mariés, nous ne vivions pas au bord de la mer... et surtout nous n'étions toujours pas autorisés à être ensemble. Ceci expliquait la réaction de Jack ! Je sentis mon coeur se briser en comprenant tout ça. Ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge et je venais vraiment de perdre l'homme de ma vie. J'étais condamnée à le voir, à lui parler en me souvenant de ses caresses sur ma peau, sans pouvoir revivre ça. Les sensations étaient si réelles que ça me faisait physiquement mal.  
Je me levais d'un bond et couru m'enfermer dans mes quartiers. Si je n'avais jamais quitté l'armée, ma chambre devait m'attendre. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me supporter et je dû faire un effort surhumain pour monter les escaliers jusqu'au niveau souhaité. Des gens m'appelèrent alors que je courais pour cacher mes larmes. Je sentais la crise arriver et je ne voulais que personne n'assiste à cela. Mes quartiers étaient intacts et je m'enfermais dedans. Je me suis laissée tomber le long de la porte et j'ai pleuré. Je pleurais tellement fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Les crises se calmaient et reprenaient à intervalles réguliers.  
J'étais dans un véritable gouffre émotionnel et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. On frappa à ma porte et je tentais de calmer mes pleurs, pour ne pas être entendue.

_-"Sammy chérie, ouvre c'est moi"_ dit mon père.  
Je ne voulais voir personne, surtout pas mon père. Comment lui avouer que dans mes fantasmes, Jack et moi étions mariés et heureux. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Réplicateur mais puisque ceci était faux, je pouvais imaginer ce que je voulais. J'essayais de m'imaginer sur ma plage, au bout de ma maison. Je voulais laisser les vagues calmer ma peine. J'essayais de m'imaginer seule car penser à Jack était trop dur. Le bruit à l'extérieur de ma chambre me ramena à la dure réalité.  
_-"Carter, ouvrez la porte"_ dit Jack._ "On doit parler de ce qui s'est passé. Laissez-moi entrer major, qu'on fasse le point."_  
Je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter alors que lui et moi avions des souvenirs communs des moments passés ensemble. Nous avions été amoureux et heureux, je devais oublier et avancer. Je trouvais la situation très ironique : les rêves censés m'aider à guérir des tortures étaient ceux qui me torturaient maintenant que j'étais réveillée. Etais-je la seule à trouver ça narquois ? Est-ce que Jack aussi se sentait mal ? Je secouais la tête car je n'étais plus autorisée à l'appeler Jack ou le tutoyer. Après plusieurs heures de calme, je décidais de me lever, les fesses et les jambes endolories. Je déplaçais ma commode, pour empêcher les intrus de pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire. Ils pourraient crocheter la serrure mais pas ouvrir la porte. On me déposa à manger devant la porte mais je soupçonnais un piège. De toute façon, je n'avais pas faim. Je pris une douche et enfilais une tenue propre. Une chance que j'en laisse toujours une ou deux dans mon armoire avec des sous-vêtements. Je me suis couchée. J'ai dû m'endormir d'épuisement et dans les larmes car à mon réveil, mon oreiller était trempé. Je n'étais toujours pas capable de quitter mon doux cocon. Je m'évadais sur ma plage pour m'empêcher de souffrir. J'étais assez intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas sain et que cette solution ne pouvait être que temporaire avant que mes proches ne me fassent interner. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée ainsi mais je recevais des visites régulières. Même le général Hammond est venu me voir et a fini par m'ordonner de quitter ma chambre. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas obéi. S'il voulait me voir, qu'il vienne me chercher.  
_-"Sam, ça fait quatre jours que tu es enfermée, mange un peu ou tu vas mourir"_ implora Daniel.  
_-"Ce n'est pas une tactique visant à vous faire du mal, major Carter"_ me dit Teal'c.  
_-"Je veux voir mon père !"_  
J'entendis des bruits de course dans le couloir et quelques minutes plus tard, Jack me parla à travers la porte.  
_-"Carter, votre père n'est pas sur Terre mais je l'ai fait appeler. Vous ne voulez rien manger ou boire ?"_  
_-"Non."_  
_-"Vous voulez me parler ?"_  
_-"Non."_  
_-"Carter, c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour vous. Faites un petit effort et laissez-moi entrer. Je dois vraiment vous parler..."_ implora mon Amour, de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Je sentais les larmes remonter et je pris une grande inspiration pour répondre, sans faire trembler ma voix.  
_-"Je sortirais d'ici quand mon père sera arrivé !"_  
Je me suis tournée sur le côté et je me suis remise à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas mon corps capable de fabriquer encore des larmes. Je fis un bond dans mon lit lorsqu'il frappa à grands coups dans la porte. Il essayait de la défoncer, à coups d'épaule si j'en croyais ses gémissements de douleur.


	12. Chapter 12

Le bruit finit par se calmer et je replongeais dans mon imagination. C'est alors que les coups reprirent de plus belle mais il y allait avec une hache d'incendie cette fois. J'entendis des éclats de voix dans le couloir et j'entendis le colonel dire : _"J'ai été bûcheron dans une autre vie, je sais ce que je fais !"_  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, je pense que j'aurais pu rire. Mais cette capacité d'amusement semblait m'avoir quitté. Jack finit par percer un trou dans la porte, un panneau de bois céda et il passa son bras pour déverrouiller la porte mais il rencontra la commode. Les autres des panneaux de bois cédèrent quand Teal'c lui donna un coup de main. Ils arrivèrent à déplacer la commode et à entrer. Jack s'approcha doucement de moi, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je me suis tournée dans mon lit, de manière à lui présenter mon dos. Je ne voulais, je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je le sentais chercher ses mots car j'entendais sa bouche s'ouvrir comme s'il allait parler mais rien ne venait et ça a duré quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas comment débuter cette conversation.  
_-"Carter, nous avons un rapport à faire sur ce qui nous est arrivé là-dedans. Je ne suis pas ravi d'avoir à étaler notre vie comme ça."_  
_-"Ce n'est pas notre vie, ce sont des songes, rien de plus"_ dis-je d'un ton dur.  
Il soupira.  
_-"Je sais mais j'aimerais que nous discutions de ce que nous voulons mettre dans le rapport."_  
_-"Rien, si tu veux mon avis."_  
Je me suis mordu les lèvres car j'avais tutoyé mon officier supérieur. Je me repris.  
_-"Pardon, si vous voulez mon avis, monsieur."_  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour me répondre : _"Ce n'est rien, major Carter."_  
Alors, je sus que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre nous. Il me vouvoyait et m'appelait par mon nom, après tout ce que nous avions traversé, ce fut le coup de grâce. Mon père est arrivé à ce moment précis, me sauvant d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.  
_-"Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"_ gronda-t-il en voyant la porte.  
_-"Je voulais lui parler mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toute évidence."_  
Puis Jack quitta ma chambre, me laissant à nouveau seule avec mon père. Ce dernier s'assit sur mon lit et me prit dans ses bras, il me caressait le dos. Je me laissais aller à pleurer. Je me sentais en sécurité. Il était finalement le seul homme sur qui je pouvais vraiment compter. Depuis qu'il était un Tok'ra, il était le père que j'avais toujours cherché et enfin trouvé. Il m'aimait sans condition, depuis ma naissance, je le savais maintenant.  
_-"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon ange ?"_ me demanda-t-il, une fois que je fus calmée.  
Je lui expliquais que j'avais besoin de son aide et lui racontais le plan que j'avais en tête. Il n'était pas contre l'idée mais il ne semblait pas emballé par ce projet. Il promit cependant de m'épauler.

J'avais préparé un sac de voyage avec des vêtements et je l'avais caché sous mon lit. Le général Hammond était passé me voir mais j'étais sous la douche. Il avait fait remplacer ma porte et souhaitait me voir dès que je serais opérationnelle. Me sachant enfin debout, il espérait que je reprendrais le cours de ma vie, comme si de rien n'était. Les consignes étaient claires : les explorations pourraient reprendre et SG1 était de nouveau opérationnelle. Mais le bon petit soldat que j'avais été n'avait plus la force de combattre. Je n'étais plus celle qu'ils avaient tous connue. J'avais changé et ma vie ne me convenait plus. J'ai attendu que l'équipe de sécurité du soir prenne ses fonctions, en effectifs réduits. Mon père m'avait rapporté mon ordinateur portable de mon labo, j'avais réussi à couper les caméras de surveillance à mon niveau. Je savais parfaitement de combien de temps j'avais besoin, j'avais donc programmé sur mon ordinateur les caméras pour les couper et les remettre en marche selon mon parcours. Je me suis glissée hors de mes quartiers avec mon sac de voyage et mon ordinateur portable, allumé. J'ai atteint la salle d'embarquement, puis j'en ai condamné l'accès pour un temps limité et enfin, j'ai pris la main sur le DHD. J'ai composé les coordonnées de la planète Tok'ra où m'attendait mon père. Comme je m'y attendais, l'alarme de la base s'est mise en route immédiatement. Je l'ai coupée mais le sergent de garde est arrivé et a appelé le général en salle de contrôle.  
_-"Utilisation non autorisée de la Porte des Etoiles, le général Hammond est attendu en salle de contrôle de toute urgence !"_  
Hammond est arrivé avec le reste de mon équipe : Jack, Daniel et Teal'c. Je les voyais d'où j'étais et leurs têtes faisaient peur à voir. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. C'était peut-être le cas après tout.  
_-"Major Carter, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à utiliser la porte des étoiles ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement !"_ cria Hammond dans le micro.  
Je le savais, je n'avais rien à dire pour ma défense. J'étais passible de sanctions mais ça m'importait peu. Je voulais fuir.  
_-"Carter, ne faites pas ça ! Revenez qu'on parle un peu !"_ hurla Jack à son tour.  
La porte continua à tourner, les chevrons s'enclenchant un à un et le général demanda au sergent de fermer l'iris, pour m'empêcher de passer. Jack descendit pour forcer l'ouverture des portes anti-souffle mais il n'y arriva pas, même aidé de Teal'c. La porte s'activa et le vortex se créa, enfin je pouvais voir sa lumière. La porte sembla tanguer d'avant en arrière et je compris que je pouvais y aller. De l'autre côté, mon père avait enclenché un dispositif Tollan, l'iris n'était donc plus un problème et je le savais. J'ai traversé la porte et son iris, sans un regard derrière moi. J'ai franchi les obstacles sans problème.


	13. Chapter 13

J'étais assise face à la mer, perdue dans mes pensées. Je vivais ici depuis quelques semaines et j'avais l'impression que tout était irréel. Je ne différenciais plus la réalité des rêves que j'avais faits pendant plusieurs mois. Lorsque j'avais passé la porte des étoiles en fuyant seule la Terre, mon père m'avait accueillie et serrée dans ses bras. Puis, il m'a expliqué en détail ce qui s'était passé pendant les six mois où j'étais dans une sorte de coma, plongée dans un liquide laiteux, faisant penser à du lait de coco. Mon cerveau et celui de Jack étaient connectés, nous vivions exactement le même délire. Nos cerveaux drogués avaient intégré certaines données réelles à notre délire. D'après ce que m'expliqua mon père, nos sentiments, nos discussions, nos désirs, à Jack et moi, étaient réels mais rien du reste ne venait de nous. Il me raconta ce qui était vraiment arrivé.

Janet était morte, le général Hammond s'était absenté de la base et l'intérim avait été confiée au général Landry. Puisque Jack et moi étions hors circuit, le SGC a recruté le lieutenant-colonel Mitchell pour remplacer Jack temporairement à la tête de SG1 et Vala les avait aussi rejoint. Certaines questions que j'avais entendues m'avaient vraiment été posées...  
Dans notre stase, Landry nous avait demandé de revenir pour aider SG1, vraiment pris en otage par RépliCarter mais nous n'avions pas été en mesure de venir à leur secours. Ils s'en étaient finalement sortis seuls et avaient éliminé la menace. Vala avait été surprise par la ressemblance quand elle était venue prendre des nouvelles de Daniel, à l'infirmerie. Elle et Mitchell s'étaient présentés à nous, de manière informelle. Thor était passé nous faire un coucou mais n'avait pas pu nous aider, le caisson Tok'ra semblait fonctionner. L'Asgard souhaitait que nous guérissions à notre rythme, pour ne pas nous traumatiser un peu plus.

Si j'avais rêvé de la maison de la plage, c'est aussi parce que mon père m'avait parlé pendant que j'étais dans mon caisson. Il avait négocié un bout de terrain ainsi qu'une maison où je pourrais aller lorsque j'irais mieux. Tout était prêt pour moi et La Nouvelle Terre serait ma terre d'accueil. J'avais donc choisi de m'exiler là-bas, puisque cette planète existait vraiment. Mon père m'avait décrit la maison et je l'avais imaginée mais en vérité, elle était assez fidèle à l'idée que je m'en étais faite. J'essayais de faire le tri dans mes souvenirs et pensées. J'allais me balader seule sur la plage le matin, de bonne heure et le soir, avant le coucher du soleil, évitant ainsi les rayons les plus chauds du soleil. Le reste du temps, je restais assise à regarder la mer, les mouvements réguliers de ses vagues, à l'ombre des cocotiers. J'écrivais mes souvenirs sous forme de journal, pour me souvenir de ma vie parallèle.  
Mes voisins n'étaient pas Mandy et Richard. Ces personnes-là étaient respectivement la femme et le beau-frère d'un des infirmiers du SGC. En réalité, je n'avais pas de voisins. Cette planète était peuplée mais pas sur cette côte. Je ne voyais personne, en dehors des visites régulières de mon père. Je me nourrissais de ce qu'il m'apportait et des noix de coco que je ramassais. Je réfléchissais à quoi faire de ma vie. J'avais envie de rentrer sur Terre mais quelque chose me retenait là. Peut-être était-ce le souvenir de Jack ? De mon Jack... Le souvenir de ce que nous avions été me hantait. Il avait eu envie, à un moment, d'être avec moi, de partager ma vie, de faire de moi sa femme. Cette part de Jack me manquait. Je savais que si je rentrais et que je reprenais mon travail, je devrais vivre avec ce souvenir et c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Comment le côtoyer jour après jour, sans pouvoir le toucher ? Mon corps avait gardé en mémoire ses caresses, ses baisers, son corps sur le mien... Si de son côté, il s'en souvenait aussi, comment faisait-il pour vivre avec ça ? Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir rêvé de cette vie parfaite mais je me demandais comment il gérait ça. J'avais bien compris avec la distance qu'il avait instauré à nouveau avec moi à notre réveil, qu'il était redevenu celui que j'avais rencontré, le froid et distant colonel O'Neill. Je soupirais longuement à ce stade de ma réflexion.  
_-"Quel soupir !_" dit une voix masculine dans mon dos.  
J'avais été tellement absorbée dans mes pensées, que je n'avais pas entendu ses pas dans le sable. Je tournais le dos à l'homme mais je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour connaitre son identité. Comme je ne répondais rien, il s'installa à côté de moi, sur le sable.  
_-"J'ai eu du mal à retrouver les coordonnées de notre planète"_ tenta Jack, pour lancer la conversation.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, il essaya autre chose.  
_-"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux ?"_  
_-"Je ne t'en veux pas, enfin..."_  
_-"Tu agis comme si tu me tenais pour responsable de cette situation. Je comprends, non je sais, à quel point c'est dur."_  
_-"Tu me manques et j'ai cru te voir mourir sous mes yeux"_ dis-je, en laissant une larme couler.  
_-"Tu m'as fait traverser la galaxie pour me dire ça ? Tu aurais pu me le dire sur Terre, on aurait gagné du temps, tu ne crois pas ?"_ dit-il doucement.  
_-"J'ignore si tu as bien compris notre situation ?"_  
Jack me regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne répondit rien, pour me laisser parler.  
_-"Rien de tout ce que nous avons partagé toi et moi n'est réel. Nous sommes redevenus colonel et major. Nous allons vivre avec ces souvenirs fabriqués et nous voir tous les jours, en nous contentant des grades, comme tu l'as déjà fait depuis que j'ai repris conscience."_


	14. Chapter 14

_-"Oui je sais, j'étais le premier au courant !"_ dit-il, visiblement vexé de mes propos.  
_-"Pardon ?"_  
_-"Je me suis réveillé avant toi, genre six heures avant. Mon réveil a été violent, comparé au tien. J'ai ouvert les yeux car j'avais l'impression de me noyer. Je cherchais mon oxygène ! Un médecin est arrivé près de moi pour me rassurer. J'étais confus et je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais. Jacob était là, près de toi. Il est arrivé pour m'expliquer en deux mots ce qui nous était arrivé. Puis j'ai vu les images filmées par les journalistes. Nous étions couchés tous les deux sur des brancards, pas très beaux à voir. Si nous n'avions pas eu nos plaques et nos uniformes, personne ne nous aurait reconnus."_  
Il frissonna en repensant aux images, puis il reprit : _"Ton père est reparti rapidement, alors qu'on nous emmenait à l'infirmerie. Il est revenu avec d'autres Tok'ra et ces drôles de baignoires en Naquadah. Ils les ont rempli de cette substance hallucinogène puis ils nous ont immergés dedans, tout habillés."_  
_-"Je n'ai pas vu les images, mais je sais pour ça oui."_  
_-"Ce que tu ignores c'est que je me souviens de notre séquestration. Je ne souffre pas d'un syndrome post-traumatique."_  
Je l'observais regarder la mer devant nous et je fronçais les sourcils à la suite de cette révélation. Je l'ai invité à poursuivre.  
_-"Dans mes cauchemars, je revivais la torture. Au début, j'ai pensé comme toi. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que tu étais séquestrée avec moi. J'ai commencé à trouver assez délirant d'avoir des souvenirs enfouis en moi alors que je ne me souvenais pas avoir été capturé par des jaffas !"_  
C'était à mon tour de frissonner, pas de froid, non de peur.  
_-"C'est pour ça que j'ai mis de la distance avec toi. Je commençais à comprendre que nous n'étions pas dans la réalité."_  
_-"Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?"_  
_-"Parce que je n'avais aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais. Tu es une scientifique avec un brillant esprit analytique et logique."_  
Je souris à ses paroles. Il avait raison, même encore maintenant, j'avais du mal à croire ce que nous était arrivé, alors sur le moment, ça aurait été une vraie catastrophe.  
_-"Je n'ai pas changé, pourquoi me traites-tu comme si j'étais différent ?" finit-il par me demander. "Je suis toujours celui qui a démissionné pour être avec toi ! C'est de ça que je voulais te parler."_  
_-"Tu es différent et tu n'as pas démissionné. Tu es le colonel O'Neill et je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'être avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps à me battre pour vivre cette relation avec toi."_  
_-"Ce n'était pas du temps perdu ! D'abord parce que le temps n'est pas passé aussi vite en vrai que dans notre monde imaginaire. Ensuite, pendant que tu te prélassais au bord de la mer, j'ai travaillé un peu !"_ dit-il, en me souriant.  
_-"J'imagine que tu as repris les missions avec les autres ?"_  
_-"Pas vraiment non ! Mais je voudrais qu'on soit clair sur certains points avant !"_  
_-"Lesquels ?"_  
_-"On va partir du principe que toutes les choses que j'ai faites dans notre bulle, je voulais vraiment les faire. Ma volonté de quitter l'armée pour vivre avec toi est réelle ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne ma belle ! J'ai gouté au plaisir d'être ton mari et tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement !"_  
_-"Donc tu as démissionné ?"_  
_-"Pas du tout ! J'ai négocié avec le nouveau président. Il est très sympa au passage, on s'était fait une fausse image de lui !" dit-il en riant._  
_-"Alors je suis virée ?"_  
Il m'attira contre lui, pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me suis accrochée à sa veste de treillis. Il reprit : _"Donc, je disais que j'avais négocié avec le nouveau boss. Vu que les dérogations et les abolitions de loi ça n'a pas l'air d'être son truc, il m'a proposé de passer général et reprendre la tête du SGC."_  
_-"Wahou ! Général ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle !"_  
_-"Comme tu dis, sauf que je lui ai dit qu'une seule personne au monde pouvait être mon bras droit. Une seule femme dans la galaxie est capable de me supporter et cette femme c'est toi !"_  
Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui.  
_-"Il a accepté. Une faille dans la loi nous couvre d'une certaine manière. Je suis toujours ton supérieur mais tu es mutée au service scientifique et tu vas diriger des civils, je n'ai pas tout pigé mais ça passe entre les mailles du filet !"_  
Je levais la tête vers lui et il baissa la sienne pour m'embrasser. Je sentais mon corps revivre.  
_-"Au fait, j'ai rompu avec ton petit-ami pour toi..."_  
Je manquais de m'étrangler avec ma salive.  
_-"Quoi ? Oh je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Mais j'ai déjà... Ah non !"_  
_-"Lui ne t'a pas oubliée de toute évidence. Il n'a pas arrêté d'appeler et il a même fini par venir directement à la base. Il s'est pointé alors que nous étions dans les caissons. Il s'imaginait un complot ou une machination quelconque. Donc pour éviter d'avoir la presse sur le dos, Hammond l'a fait descendre pour te voir. Bref, ça l'a calmé un moment mais après ton départ, il nous a refait le coup. Je suis allé lui parler pour lui expliquer de dans ton état actuel, tu ne pouvais pas continuer cette relation mais que si un jour tu allais mieux, libre à toi de renouer..."_  
_-"Merci pour la porte de sortie mais je n'en aurais pas besoin ! Je ne veux qu'un bûcheron dans ma vie !"_ dis-je en l'embrassant encore.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE**

Nous avons passé quelques jours tous les deux, nous retrouvant et nous redécouvrant. Nous avons fait l'amour comme si nos corps se souvenaient de nos étreintes imaginaires. Puis, le moment est arrivé où il a fallu rentrer au SGC. Jack avait obtenu du temps pour venir me chercher mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

_-"Au fait, je suis en vacances ou absente de la base pour raison inconnue ?"_  
_-"Hammond a vu avec le médecin, tu es en repos forcé pour surmenage. Tu es en congé maladie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu m'as vu mourir quand même !"_  
Je souriais en entendant ces paroles rassurantes.  
_-"J'y ai réfléchis, je pense que tu es tombé dans ma réalité car en te réveillant, tu t'es déconnecté de la machine qui nous reliait..."_  
Nous avons quitté la maison et marché vers la porte des étoiles. Jack a composé les coordonnées de notre planète et tapé le code sur le GDO. Nous avons franchi le vortex, main dans la main. De l'autre côté, nos amis nous attendaient. Daniel m'a pris dans ses bras et Teal'c m'a souhaité un retour sur Terre. Jack reçut ses galons de général quelques jours plus tard et il m'a élevée au rang de lieutenant-colonel. J'étais très fière. Cette petite cérémonie m'a permis de faire mon grand retour au SGC. Comme nous avions finalement choisi d'habiter dans sa maison, je me suis occupée de mon déménagement avant ma reprise. Jack était très occupé à la base, avec la passation de pouvoir d'Hammond.  
Quelques jours après, je suis allée voir Jack dans son bureau.  
_-"Il est temps"_ lui dis-je.  
Il leva la tête d'un rapport qu'il consultait pour me regarder. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre et me demanda si j'étais sûre.  
_-"Absolument, je dois voir ça !"_  
Jack se leva et attrapa une cassette vidéo dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il me guida en salle de briefing. Elle était vide et Jack inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope de la salle. L'écran de télé diffusa la première partie du documentaire, celle qui était montée. Le reste de la vidéo montrait les images "crues" filmées par l'équipe. En effet, si je ne me connaissais pas moi-même, je ne me serais pas reconnue sur les images... Jack et moi étions couverts de sang frais ou séché selon les endroits. Nos membres semblaient désarticulés. J'avais beaucoup de peine à regarder ça. Jack me prit dans ses bras et nous avons regardé le reste des images ensemble. C'était très dur de se voir dans cet état mais ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai réalisé que nous étions en vie.

Nous nous sommes mariés quelques semaines plus tard, en petit comité, juste pour célébrer le fait que nous étions ensemble. Nous avons passé notre voyage de noces dans notre résidence secondaire de la plage, sur La Nouvelle Terre.

**FIN**


End file.
